scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred's Kingdom
"Fred's Kingdom" is a second episode of Scooby Doo Adventures. Premise When Fred fell asleep while reading a book about the new king, he woke up in Medieval Times and the knights mistake him as the new king of Rockford castle. He had a good time being king, until he learns that King Jean Ives that the knights kicked out is being power-hungry and kidnapped his wife and her children. Synposis Fred found an old book from the attic and shows it to Daphne. Fred said, "Daphne, remember this book when we were kids?" Daphne was surprised and said, "Jeepers! It's 'The legend the of the new king'! We read that book when we are in Grade 5. I used to read that book, but now I don't want to." Fred said, "Okay... then I'll read it myself." Daphne said, "Don't feel bad, Fred. Our memories won't go away." Fred smiled and went upstairs to their room. Fred starts reading the book happily. He said, "Boy do I love this book, I bet the new king is coming soon!" Suddenly, Fred turns sleepy. He said, "Okay. *Yawns* Maybe the book is too long. I'll just rest a bit and then I'll just..." Fred fell asleep on the bed. While he was sleeping, a magical portal appeared above him and sucked him in. He was now whisked away from the real world and into Medieval Times. His sleeping body lands on the ground. Meanwhile, the knights were angry of King Jean Ives being too greedy and kicked him out of Rockford Castle. The gates close and King Jean Ives angrily said, "Grr.. those knights kicked me out and my wife and my children divorced." Then he grows evil saying, "I know! I'll just have my own kingdom and kidnap them!" And he laughs evilly. The knights begin walking. One knight said, "I really hate that king, do you, Greg?" Greg said, "Yes, Jack. This king is too greedy, we have to find a new one." Suddenly, they saw someone sleeping in middle of the road. Greg said, "Knights, Look! Someone's asleep in the middle of the road!" The other knight smiled and said, "I think we've found a new king! Let's go!" They ran to Fred and another knight said quietly, "A man with a scarf? Hmm... Interesting." Jack whispered back, "Interesting indeed, Phillip." Then smiled and whispered, "It's a good thing I got my bugle to wake him up! Cover your ears!" The knights cover their ears and Jack blew his bugle really loudly. Fred woke up and said, "HUH?! WHA-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jack laughs and said, "Works every time!" Fred said, "Who are you guys?" The knights said, "We are the knights of Rockford Castle!" Fred gets confused and said, "Rockford Castle? is it haunted?" Greg approached and said, "No! We just kicked out our old king, Jean Ives. He turned cruel with greediness. Since we've done that, will you be our new king?" Fred got nervous and said, "New king? But then I'll get greedy!" Ethan said, "Don't worry, mate! You'll be fine. And uh... what's your name?" Fred said, "I'm Fred Chiles-Reeves. I have a wife named Daphne Blake. I have 2 children and a lot of friends as well." He smiled awkwardly. A knight came up and said with his sword up in the air, "I give us our new king, Fred!" The knights clapped and as Jack puts the crown of Fred's head. He said, "Nice speech, Stefan!" Greg said, "Very well done!" Ethan said, "Like a good knight!" Phillip said, "For our new king!" Stefan said, "Thank you, Jack, Greg, Ethan and Phillip." Fred gets surprised and said, "Jack? Greg? Ethan? Stefan? and Phillip? Why?" Phillip said, "We knew each other for so long since knight school." Fred said, "Okay." Later, Fred was in royal clothes. Greg said, "So, how do you look, your majesty?" Fred said while blushing, "I'm embarrassed in this clothes." All knights start to laugh, Stefan said, "Embarrassed? In royal clothing? Why?" Fred strictly said, "Please, I'm serious!" The knights stopped laughing. Fred calmly said, "Uh, I mean, It's the corset, I don't need to wear it." He sighs and said, "Sorry, I don't want to become like that king you guys kicked out." All the knights said, "Huh?" Philllip said, "Oh, right. The corset. Hey designer! The King doesn't want a corset!" In a moment, the designer took off Fred's corset. Fred said, "Phew! Good as new! Thank you!" Jack sees that Fred still has his ascot and said, "How come you still had that scarf?" Fred gulped and said, "Uh... I love my ascot and I want to keep it on my neck, please and thank you." Stefan said to Fred, "Your majesty, mind if we give you tour?" Fred said, "Uh... I guess so." Stefan said, "And here is your new throne room. Go ahead, sit down. "All of the sudden, a flat sound and Fred said, "Aah! What was that?!" He spotted a whoopee cushion on his chair. He laughed and said, "I know who did it!" All the knights said, "Oh, Jack!" And they all laughed. Jack said, "I think we should let the king relax. Although, he did look good like a good king." Then they started singing; Jack sang, "Old king Fred was a merry old soul!" Phillip sang, "And a merry old soul was he!" Stefan sang, "He didn't want a pipe and he didn't want a bowl!" Greg and Ethan sang, "But he called for a cup of tea!" Then they started laughing. Later in the Throne room, Fred was thinking about what he should as king. He said, "I don't think that I should be greedy like Jean Ives." Greg said, "What's the king saying?" Jack said, "I don't know." Fred smiled and said, "I know! I'll rule the kingdom with kindness, generosity and loyalty!" The knights said, "What?!" Greg said, "Kindness?" Phillip said, "Generosity?" Jack said, "And loyalty?" All the knights said, "Why?" Fred said, "We should deliver King Jean Ives's gold to the poor, help the children, and help one another! Won't that be fun?" Jack said, confused, "Uh.. okay." After Fred’s speech, the whole kingdom decided to be nice to each other and they did what the Fred said. Phillip said, “Well, I guess kindness, generosity and loyalty are new way to be king.” Fred smiled and said, “Yep, and I love it when I can a king of kindness.” At night, Fred is having a bad dream about King Jean Ives, trying to kill him. He wakes up, alarmed. Fred said, “Oh, why would I have to have a bad dream about that king?” It is morning, and Fred is in the throne room. He said with tears in his eyes, “We must not follow King Jean Ives’s rules! We mustn’t!” Fred starts crying. Ethan said, “Your majesty, are you all right?” Fred said, “No, it’s because I have a bad dream about King Jean Ives.” Stefan said, “Your majesty, everything will go right for us, just as long King Jean Ives will not hurt us.” Meanwhile in King Jean Ives’s new castle, he has kidnapped his family. His wife, Queen Magnolia said, “How could you Jean Ives?!” Her son, Prince Cast and Characters Minor Characters Notes/Trivia Fred started to cry when he worries that he might get too greedy, then grows determined when he wants to rescue the queen. When Fred smiles, a "Squee" sound comes. Quotes Jack (Singing): "Old king Fred was a merry old soul!" Phillip (Singing): "And a merry old soul was he!" Stefan (Singing): "He didn't want a pipe and he didn't want a bowl!" Greg and Ethan (Singing): "But he called for a cup of tea!" (All Laughing)Category:Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes